El espejo
by Yoly138
Summary: Regina recuerda un espejo que Rumpelstiltskin tenía hace tiempo. Uno que mostraba algo especial. Ahora, desde StoryBrooke, decide ir en su busca a la tienda de Gold. Ninguno de los dos espera lo que verán en él.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencias: el fic contendrá referencias sexuales, y algún capítulo subido de tono. Si la temática o el shipper no te convencen, ya sabes qué hacer..._

_Notas: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen._

Obsesión

_(Regina)_

El espejo estaba cubierto por una gruesa túnica negra. Me había hablado de muchas de las cosas que se encontraban en esa sala, pero por algún motivo, había obviado aquel objeto. Así que guiada por mi curiosidad descubrí su superficie.

Vi mi reflejo, y esperé unos segundos sin ver nada especial. Sentí esa desilusión propia de un niño, al saber que la explicación a un hecho que consideraba extraordinario, no lo era tanto. Hasta que de repente, una imagen distinta se dibujó. Me vi a mi, pero... no parecía exactamente yo. Estaba... diferente. Vestida de negro y con expresión más dura. Poderosa y quizá... oscura. No tuve muy claro si me gustaba esa representación de mi.

- ¿Tocando juguetes ajenos? – me sobresaltó Rumpelstiltskin con su aguda voz.

- Yo... lo siento – me disculpé avergonzada. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Quieres decir, ¿qué muestra? - asentí. - ¿No tienes ojos, querida? Te muestra a ti – respondió señalándome.

- Pero esa no soy – repliqué confusa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te desagrada lo que ves? - preguntó acercándose hacia mi. Me rodeó con su brazo por los hombros y continuó. - O quizá... ¿te gusta? - susurró contra mi oído erizando mi piel.

- No, pero... simplemente no soy yo.

Se rió de manera exagerada alejándose.

- Ohhh, sí que lo eres – me corrigió. - Sólo que... en otro mundo.

- ¿En otro mundo? - me sorprendí.

- Sí. Eres tú en un mundo en el que tomaste algunas decisiones diferentes.

- ¿Qué decisiones?

- ¿Importa?

- ¡Pues claro que importa! Las posibilidades son infinitas.

- Eso es cierto – admitió. - Por eso este espejo te muestra la opción más cercana a tu presente – explicó con rapidez. - Y ahora querida, colócalo en su lugar antes de que te metas en problemas.

- ¿Problemas? - pregunté extrañada.

Me tomó con delicadeza y me alejó.

- Eres joven e inocente, pero sentir obsesión es peligroso – dijo dejando caer sus ojos a lo largo de mi anatomía.

- ¿Qué obsesión? Si a penas he mirado...

- Pero quieres saber más – afirmó.

- Por supuesto. ¿Lo que vi puede pasar? - me interesé.

- Si terminas haciendo elecciones similares, quizá.

- Entonces necesito...

- No, en realidad no necesitas - me frenó cuando iba a girarme hacia el espejo - … aún no. Pero siempre ocurre lo mismo. Primero quieres, luego necesitas, y al final...

- Sólo será un momento – intenté de nuevo.

- Escúchame con atención – me pidió. - Volverás a acordarte de este espejo, pero es muy importante que no vuelvas a él. Quieras conseguir o evitar lo que veas, siempre hay un hecho invariable que no podrás olvidar. No eres tú, pero podrías serlo...

* * *

Ahora, tres décadas después y desde Storybrooke, la idea del espejo había pasado de nuevo ante mi. Como siempre de manera fugaz, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomó fuerza.

A lo mejor ese otro "yo" era feliz. Quizá tenía una familia. Y si no la tenía, al menos cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera destruido a sus enemigos. Quién sabía si la respuesta a mis plegarías estaba allí.

Tomé la determinación. Esa noche, robaría el espejo de la tienda de Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Incredulidad

_(Regina)_

Era incapaz de conseguir que ninguno de mis músculos reaccionase. Estaba atrapada por un extraño espectáculo, debido a mi total incapacidad para asumirlo. Observaba y observada, como si en algún momento fuese a descubrir que mis ojos me engañaban.

Tenía el espejo en mi poder, en el despacho de mi casa. Y aunque creía que aquello me ayudaría, ahora tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Una pregunta taladraba mi mente. ¿Por qué? Por qué estaba Gold conmigo, por qué estaba en mi cuarto, y por qué me estaba acostando con él.

Cuando logré llegar a la fase de aceptación, aparté la vista y la clavé en el suelo. Necesitaba un instante para pensar.

Imposible.

Más allá del incansable "por qué", había algo más que estaba metiéndose en mi cabeza. Y es que los sonidos se colaban en mi línea de pensamiento impidiéndome razonar con lógica. Sonidos de respiraciones agitadas, contenidas, irregulares; bocas separándose en busca de nuevos besos, suspiros que rompen en gemidos de impaciencia.

- Para eso hay canales de pago, querida.

Todos los improperios del mundo acudieron a mi mente a la vez. Gold.

- Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que me robaras con este fin – retomó.

- Esto es lo último que quisiera ver, créeme – repliqué con suficiencia.

- ¿Por qué? Parece que te diviertes con... ¿tu cazador? - me mantuve en silencio. - ¿No? ¿Allí también ha muerto? ¿Hay otro desafortunado?

¿Desafortunado? Los jadeos que escuchábamos no indicaban eso ni remotamente. Y mal que me pesara, eso me incluía a mi. Bueno, a mi otro yo.

Miré de forma franca hacia el espejo. La escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana chocaba en "mi" espalda. Se distinguía perfectamente que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas. Y sobre todo se distinguía el balanceo. Ella se mecía con movimientos largos, estudiados y lentos. Él unió su boca con uno de sus pechos. Ella se arqueó extasiada.

Desvié la mirada hacia el Gold de mi lado. Algo había llamado su atención. Con un rápido movimiento logró que el espejo ampliara la imagen. "Qué útil", pensé. Unas manos se tensaron sobre una espalda uniendo los cuerpos con fuerza. En una de las manos, un anillo. Su anillo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. La escena le había perturbado ligeramente. Era agradable no ser la única.

Los gemidos se hacían notar. Audibles, menos espaciados, descuidados.

Incrédulo, arrugó el entrecejo. Se giró hacia mi buscando una explicación.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó.

Un gemido resonó en el despacho. Ella. Otro gemido, más grave, más ronco. Esta vez, él.

- ¿Necesitas un esquema?


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: dado el planteamiento del fic y para facilitar su lectura, he dejado los diálogos que se producen "en el espejo" marcados en cursiva. Espero que se entienda bien._

Vigilancia

Discusiones a parte, habíamos llegado a un pacto.

Gold estaba convencido de que lo mejor era olvidarnos del espejo. Siempre lo había calificado como peligroso, así que la sugerencia no me sorprendió. No obstante, no confiaba lo más mínimo en que yo fuera a entrar en razón. Y con franqueza... hacía bien. Iba a asegurarme de que allí no había nada que buscar.

Así que como solución pacífica me concedió un plazo de tres días. Si después de ese tiempo no sucedía nada, el asunto quedaría zanjado. Si había algo de interés, me permitiría observar más. Y para asegurarse de ello, pasó gran parte de la vigilancia conmigo. Quizá sólo por el trato. O tal vez porque viendo que su propia vida podía estar entrelazada con la mía, le preocupaba qué pudiera descubrir.

En cuanto al tema de compartir cama, preferimos obviar la cuestión. En el escaso instante en que habíamos comentado aquel hecho, habíamos concluido que habría sido un acontecimiento aislado. Yo tenía mis dudas y sospechaba que él también, pero era la explicación más simple.

Y así las horas pasaron con rapidez, hasta que llegó el atardecer del tercer día. Regina, la del espejo, caminaba despreocupadamente por una calle casi vacía. No sabíamos dónde iba, pero mi interés había decaído.

- Este es tu último día, y lamento comunicarte que...

- Lo sé, lo sé...

Acepté que era probable que todo fuese tan inútil como parecía.

Me quedé contemplando a la mujer del espejo preparándome para la despedida. Y justo cuando me disponía a cubrirlo, surgió la imagen de alguien de la nada. Gold. La empujó y la condujo hacia una calle estrecha y solitaria. Estaba cerca de su tienda.

_- ¿Evitándome?_

Me costó encajar al Gold que yo conocía en aquel hombre. No es que no pudiera ser agresivo de ser necesario, pero no era su proceder habitual. Él era más frío, más sutil, más calculador. Bueno, excepto cuando perdía por completo los estribos.

La espalda de ella quedó contra la pared de un edificio. Pese a que unos dedos rodeaban su garganta, se mantenía en relativa calma.

_- Tenía que encargarme de algunos asuntos – respondió con tranquilidad._

_- Ya sé cuáles eran tus asuntos – replicó él. Estaba furioso. - Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, déjalo..._

_- ¿O qué? - le desafió._

La reacción me sorprendió. Parecía realmente segura de que él no le haría daño, como si alguna fuerza misteriosa se lo fuera a impedir.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en Gold. La amenaza que cercaba su cuello, desapareció resbalando sobre su pecho hasta desaparecer de nuestro campo de visión. Luego, un extraño remanso de paz en el que se sostuvieron la mirada retándose. Hasta que inesperadamente, los brazos de ella se aferraron en sus hombros, sus piernas cedieron ligeramente, y algo se llevó su aliento.

Con un gesto ordené al espejo que se alejara. Su mano había viajado bajo su falda perdiéndose entre sus muslos. Ella intentaba desesperadamente mantener la compostura.

No entendía qué pasaba. Casi ni la había tocado.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Gold, el de mi lado, agarró mi brazo sin previo aviso. Lo rodeó con su mano y sentí un ardor encenderse bajo mi piel, ascendiendo atropelladamente hasta mi hombro y diluirse en mi pecho. Pese a que Gold me soltó, la sensación perduró.

- Es como hacer fuego – explicó sin apartar la mirada del espejo. - Pero creas calor, no llamas...

Me encontré a mi misma con expresión de sorpresa. Por un instante, me volví a sentir como la aprendiz que escuchaba a su mentor. La sensación era entre odiosa, y confortablemente familiar.

_- ¿Regina? - escuchamos preguntar con superioridad._

Era una forma muy particular de ¿castigo? No estaba segura de nada. Seguir su relación era tan complicado, como tratar de entender el hilo de una película que está a medias. Lo único cierto, era que la teoría del "acontecimiento aislado" se había venido abajo. Estaban juntos de un modo más continuado.

Su mano presionó un poco más entre sus muslos. Ella ahogó un gemido en su hombro. Intenté imaginar aquel calor palpitante intensificándose por mi vientre. Quemándome y derramándose por dentro sin poderlo aliviar. Avivándose con cada segundo de contacto...

_- Bastardo... - susurró aún sin aliento. - Acordamos... nada de magia._

_- ¿En serio?_

En una réplica idéntica a sus iniciativas, ella deslizó su mano por su entrepierna. Él cerro los ojos y apretó los labios. Segundos más tarde, con voz desencajada y el pantalón más abultado, aceptó una tregua.

_- Está bien, nada de magia - cedió. - Ya había olvidado lo rápido que aprendes..._

Ambos apartaron sus manos del otro, sin alejarse. Ella le atrajo hacia sí. Devoraban sus labios con la mirada. Casi podía sentir su desazón por tocarse.

Se escucharon murmullos de gente que se aproximaba.

_- Tenemos que hablar. Ven a la tienda – sentenció él. E inmediatamente después, se escabulló dirigiéndose hacia allí._

Ella esperó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. Se disponía a seguirle, cuando se detuvo un instante quedándose pensativa. Miró de frente, y la línea de sus ojos coincidió casualmente con la mía.

Vi que sonrió. Luego retomó su camino, y nosotros nos quedamos con miles de preguntas, que esperábamos responder de inmediato.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota: de nuevo, las conversaciones que se dan en el espejo están en cursiva._

Confusión

Entró en la tienda y giró el cartel a cerrado. Nosotros, nos mantuvimos callados para escuchar la conversación con atención.

_- ¿La magia era necesaria? - insistió ella inquieta._

_- No ha sido para tanto – afirmó él._

_- Deja de comportarte, como si tú no hubieras sufrido las consecuencias de la magia en alguna ocasión - replicó ella. - ¿O tengo que recordarte aquella vez que quedaste inmovilizado? Yo me acuerdo, ¿sabes? Para mi fue muy educativo... - continuó con voz melodiosa. - Aprendí sobre lo que te gusta, sobre lo que no, y sobre lo que te hace... suplicar – agregó bajando el tono de su voz._

Mi mente hizo una pausa. Un momento, ¿ella le había tenido a su merced, y todo lo que había hecho había sido torturarle en un sentido sexual? Vaya, pues sí que éramos diferentes. De haber tenido yo esa oportunidad, como mínimo habría aprovechado para obtener algún tipo de información útil. En un mal día, quizá incluso hubiera intentado matarle.

_- Te habrás confundido, querida. Yo no suplico desde hace mucho... - dejó caer sin inmutarse._

_- Hay muchas maneras de suplicar..._

_- ¿Dónde está? - terció él._

Silencio.

_- Sé cuando alguien me roba – continuó. - Lo quiero de vuelta y lo quiero ya – ahora había sonado amenazante._

_- No puedo, ya lo usé._

El gesto de él cambió. Parecía preocupado, realmente preocupado. Debía de ser un tema delicado.

Y de repente el espejo dejó de funcionar. De un momento a otro, la imagen se esfumó sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté confusa.

- El espejo ha fallado.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- No lo es. No a menos que alguien lo haya provocado – aclaró. - ¿Alguien te vio cogerlo?

- Creo que no.

- Creer no es suficiente – atajó. - Piensa, podría ser importante. Quizá esto no sea casualidad.

La reacción de Gold me pareció exagerada, pero durante horas intentamos descubrir qué había ocurrido. Hasta que entorno a la medianoche, el espejo volvió a funcionar de manera igual de inesperada.

Observamos detenidamente la escena que se fue formando.

- ¿Qué lugar es ese? - pregunté.

- Mi habitación.

Rodé los ojos. Lo bueno es que aunque estaban despiertos, el espectáculo había terminado. ¿Aún podríamos obtener alguna respuesta?

_- ¿En qué piensas? - inició ella._

Crucé los dedos mentalmente.

_- Recordaba el primer... accidente._

Por su expresión y el tono de su voz, entendí el significado de "accidente". Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que hablaban de sexo. Genial. ¿Cómo podía eso ayudarnos en algún modo? Además era... estúpido. En realidad no se me ocurría una palabra que definiera peor la cuestión. ¿Accidente? Sí, claro... ¿Cómo podía calificarse eso de accidente? Quizá de error pero no de accidente.

Y yo... empezaba a estar agotada y enfadada. Hacía una montaña de un grano de arena. Sería mejor dejar el tema y descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

Mentira

Tras días de vigilancia, esta vez prefería no preguntarme qué me había sucedido en el otro lado del espejo. Seguramente porque viendo su reacción, era fácil averiguar el origen de aquella tormenta de emociones.

Henry.

Y si como imaginaba mis sospechas eran ciertas, los detalles sólo conseguirían enfadarme más.

_- ¿Qué crees que haces, Regina? - le reprendió Gold. - No puedes reaccionar con una pataleta cada vez que algo no sale como esperas._

Rodé los ojos. En este mundo o en cualquier otro, yo siempre quedaba como la mala de la historia. El asunto empezaba a ser irritante.

Me encogí de hombros. Al menos hacían algo con la ropa puesta.

_- ¡Tú no sabes nada, Gold! – replicó ella con una mezcla de ira y resentimiento. Se notaba que estaba dolida._

Él suspiró.

_- Quieres recuperar a Henry. Lo entiendo, pero existen otras alternativas. Tu solución para lograrlo no puede ser siempre liquidar a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino – sentenció._

_- Y seguro que el hecho de que tu hijo esté involucrado no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? - insistió con aspereza._

_- Admito que no soy complemente imparcial, pero deberías admitir que alejar a Henry de su familia no es una buena jugada. Hasta yo puedo ver que lo mejor es que lleguéis a un acuerdo. No tienes derecho a..._

_- ¿Pero ellos sí? Yo también soy su familia._

Me preparé para el golpe. Deduje que justo en este punto, sería cuando él soltaría una de sus hirientes y devastadoras frases.

_- Regina, te comportas como si realmente pudieran hacerlo. Y tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Hazles conscientes de que..._

_- ¡Eso ya lo intenté! - gritó interrumpiéndole._

_- No – me contradijo. - Tú quisiste convencerles de que habías cambiado, cosa que nunca van a creer. Tienes que hacerles ver que pese a quien eres, respetarás ciertos límites._

¿Pero qué...? ¿Me estaba ayudando?

Y por si la situación no me sorprendía lo bastante, aún se enrareció más. La rodeó con su brazos consolándola. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y las manos en su pecho. Parecía sentirse mejor junto a él.

Escuché un ruido y apagué el espejo. Al instante, Gold entró en el despacho y preguntó por las novedades. Intentó volver a conectarlo.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras – le pedí con rapidez.

No quería que me viera en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad. Menos aún deseaba que se diera cuenta, de que él era capaz de calmarme y reconfortarme. Eso no sólo me hacía sentir vulnerable, sino indefensa y manejable.

- ¿Algo que ocultar? - preguntó con suspicacia.

- Ella está... - por más deprisa que intentaba buscar una justificación, no lo lograba. En el último momento, se me ocurrió algo - … haciéndole un favor.

- ¿Qué tipo de favor?

Dejé caer la mirada a su pantalón. Él arqueó una ceja y se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Necesitas más explicaciones o prefieres mirar? - pregunté con fingida suficiencia.

Era interesante percatarme de que aquello me resultaba menos incómodo que la realidad.

- No, está bien – desistió con resignación. - Conozco las dos caras de esa moneda.

Estupefacta, me obligué a mi misma a no preguntar nada. No deseaba saber si había sido un comentario general, o uno relativo a sus turnos de vigilancia. Por una vez, me conformé con la pequeña victoria sin buscar más.


	6. Chapter 6

Lección

_Jazmín escorado__: flor casi extinta asentada sobre un tallo largo y contorsionado, de apariencia similar al jazmín. Una vez procesado, el aroma de un par de gotas permite someter a cualquiera lo inhale._

* * *

Gold había llevado su maletín a mi casa. Allí, en mi despacho, comenzamos a revisar los frascos tratando de adivinar qué podría haberle robado yo y para qué. Sin embargo, no teníamos demasiadas pistas que nos ayudaran a descartar posibilidades.

- ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó él. Negué con la cabeza. - Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos preguntarles... - agregó más para él que para mi.

- Tampoco serían de gran ayuda – repliqué con fastidio. - A ellos no parece importarles nada que no sea poner sus manos sobre el otro. Seguramente nos dirían que... les imitemos y dejemos de buscar.

Escuché un frasco romperse a mi espalda.

Un aroma llegó hasta a mi. Era fuerte, dulce, con un cierto toque a... Me detuve al reconocerlo. Traté de recordar lo último que había dicho, y al hacerlo se me puso un nudo en el estómago. Ya era tarde. Una vez inhalado no había nada que hacer. Cualquier orden pronunciada se volvía ineludible.

Me aferré a una pequeña esperanza. A la posibilidad de que las instrucciones no hubieran sido del todo claras. Fuese cual fuese el caso, pronto lo comprobaría.

Me giré y las cosas se precipitaron.

Su boca me asaltó con determinación. Dejó que sus labios tomaran el control hasta que mi resistencia empezó a ceder. De inmediato, su mano se deslizó colándose bajo el sujetador. Mi pecho reaccionó al roce, y mi mente me gritó que hiciera algo. Lo hice. Humedecí mis labios y me hundí en su boca. Maldita compulsión, no era eso lo que intentaba.

Abrió mi blusa con un golpe seco. Le imité mientras su boca seguía reclamándome y sus dedos buscaban mi piel. Mi mente volvió a protestar. Desabroché su pantalón con sus manos sobre mis muslos. Subió la falda y se adueñó de mi cuello. Bajé su ropa interior y él arrancó la mía.

Intenté reprimirme inútilmente. Ni siquiera podía negar que aquello me gustaba. Sentía aumentar la excitación, la ansiedad, el deseo.

Su cuerpo me empujó contra el escritorio. Me senté, le acerqué de un tirón y le encerré entre mis piernas. No hubo espera. Me agarró por la cintura con brusquedad y le recibí con un gemido. Me incliné hacia atrás apoyándome en la mesa. Comencé a mover mi pelvis haciendo disminuir la compulsión. Colaboraba por voluntad, así que era innecesaria.

Hubo un cambio en el ritmo. Se volvió más fluido, más rápido, más contundente. Le miré a los ojos. Cooperando, también se había deshecho de la compulsión.

Nuestras caderas molían con fuerza contra el otro. Escuchaba sus gemidos sin poder evitar los míos. Mi cuerpo respondía y el suyo también. La sensación era odiosamente buena. Quería parar y a la vez seguir, sentía la rabia pero también el placer. La tensión en mi vientre llegó a su límite y me abandoné del todo. Mis contracciones se liberaron con intensidad sacudiéndome por completo, haciéndole llegar a él a continuación.

Sudorosa, me enderecé y me sujeté en sus hombros. Aún intentaba moderar mi respiración cuando mi cabeza empezó a funcionar.

Estúpido accidente. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que los hechos se desarrollasen de ese modo?

Retrocedí un instante.

Accidente.

Acababa de tragarme mis palabras sobre el sexo por accidente.


	7. Chapter 7

Dudas

Después de lo sucedido buscaba respuestas. Lo nuestro había sido un hecho puntual, pero lo de ellos no lo era.

Observé el espejo tratando de comprender qué era lo que ella le veía. Por más que lo pensaba no lo entendía. Quizá no debía darlo vueltas. Tal vez todo se reducía a que ellos eran ellos, y nosotros éramos nosotros. Pero pese a las diferencias, no dejaba de fijarme en las coincidencias y en los parecidos. Y si en alguna forma yo era ella, su forma de proceder tenía que tener alguna lógica o algún porqué.

Acerqué la imagen. Estudié cada gesto y cada reacción que mis ojos registraban. Vi como él deslizaba sus manos por su espalda. Incluso pese a hacerlo sobre la blusa, la respiración de ella se había acelerado. Había algo en la manera en que él la tocaba, en la manera en que él rozaba su cuerpo que era tan, tan...

No podía definirlo con exactitud. Había buscado entre mis recuerdos del otro día algo que se aproximara, pero todo había sido tan caótico y apresurado, que era incapaz de extraer un detalle tan concreto.

Reparé entonces en la manera de besarle. En cómo la respiración de él se había vuelto pesada cuando ella le había rozado con su lengua. Y en cómo había reaccionado como un resorte acercándola hacia sí.

Eso sí me resultaba familiar. Había sentido la presión de su boca exigiendo atención. Y pese a la compulsión, recordaba que había sido agradable.

Me obligué a no pensar. Tanto analizar sólo me... complicaba la vida.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - la voz de Gold me sobresaltó.

- No, ninguna – repliqué con sequedad.

Caminó hasta situarse junto a mi. Clavó el bastón en el suelo, y sus manos se aferraron a la empuñadura. Miré de reojo. ¿Cómo sería que esas manos me tocaran de la manera que había visto? ¿Serían capaces de provocarme la misma reacción que a ella?

- ¿Regina?

- ¿Hmmm? - no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, yo sólo... pensaba. ¿Decías?


	8. Chapter 8

Miradas

_(Gold)_

Había trasladado el espejo a la tienda. Gracias a la magia, el transporte había sido sencillo.

Regina no podía vigilar en la tarde, y yo tenía mis propios asuntos que atender. Aunque con franqueza, así era mejor. No había grandes avances, y cuando ellos estaban juntos, bastaba decir que era incómodo mirar demasiado.

Eché un vistazo rápido y formé una mueca de disgusto. Aquello se había vuelto tan habitual que comenzaba a sonarme su ropa interior.

Mi mente reflexionó un instante. Examiné de nuevo el sujetador y lo entendí. Claro que me resultaba familiar, era el que llevaba el día del "accidente". "Perfecto", pensé con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - Regina llegaba balanceando una manzana entre sus dedos.

- Como siempre.

- Ya... – dijo al ver que la mujer del espejo terminaba de vestirse.

Dio un mordisco a la manzana, y siguió pasándola de una mano a la otra. Después de algunos movimientos, esta resbaló y terminó a mis pies. Se agachó a recogerla y mis ojos repararon en su escote. Sentí una bocanada de deseo.

_- ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? - preguntó el hombre con mi aspecto._

_- Creo que nos toca trabajar en la tienda – respondió ella con una sonrisa._

_- Es cierto._

_- Aún es pronto... – dijo acercándose – tenemos que esperar un poco más. Pero mientras... no lo pasamos mal, ¿o sí? - agregó ella depositando un beso en sus labios._

Me giré hacia Regina.

- ¿Qué crees que esperan?

- No lo sé – admitió. - Pero quizá tenga que ver con lo que ella tomó prestado de tu tienda. Bueno, de la de él.

Fuera lo que fuera, quería saberlo cuanto antes. El asunto del espejo se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Y lo más perturbador, no eran ni de lejos aquellas escenas, sino los sentimientos que se adivinaban en las pequeñas cosas. Había tratado de pasarlo por alto, pero cada vez era más complicado lograrlo.

Esa forma de mirarse que tenían...


	9. Chapter 9

Tentación

_(Regina)_

Fui directa a la tienda de Gold. Como en otras ocasiones, entre y dejé el cartel orientado por el lado de "cerrado".

- ¿Y bien?

- Acaban de comentar algo, pero han sido tan vagos, que es difícil saber a qué se referían – respondió aún con sus cinco sentidos puestos en el espejo.

Justo en ese instante, vimos como él se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura por detrás. Retiró su pelo y hundió su boca contra su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Después de unos segundos, él desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su blusa y descubrió ligeramente uno de sus hombros. Luego, deslizó el dorso de sus dedos por la piel descubierta.

Me obligué a moverme antes de quedar totalmente atrapada por la escena. Busqué una silla, la acerqué y me senté junto a un Gold todavía de pie. De reojo, me fijé en que observaba el triángulo de piel que dejaba al descubierto mi camisa. Luego crucé la piernas y percibí que su mirada caía hasta mis rodillas.

Podía jurar que no era la primera vez que hacía eso. A veces, había tenido la impresión de que me contemplaba con intenciones poco inocentes. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan obvio.

Regresó al espejo y yo también. Ellos estaban besándose. Por algún extraño motivo, sabía que no pasarían de ahí. Tener esa certeza, conocerles tan bien, me hizo entender que estábamos perdiendo la perspectiva. Nuestra vida se empezaba a confundir con la suya.

- Estaré fuera – dijo con brusquedad, dirigiéndose a la parte principal de la tienda.

Fui tras él. El cambio había sido tan drástico que resultó imposible pasarlo por alto.

- Puedes volver. No creo que vayan a...

- Lo sé – atajó.

¿También lo sabía? Vaya, no sólo yo había aprendido a leerles.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Tampoco vamos a averiguar nada, así que... - respondió cortante.

Quizá él fuera listo, pero yo también. Ocultaba... algo. Me percaté de lo pegado que estaba al mostrador. Y si...

Agarré el objeto más cercano e intenté golpearle. Ni siquiera me fijé en qué era. En un acto reflejo se giro, paró el golpe con el brazo y me empujó contra el mostrador.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! - me gritó.

Di un paso hacia él y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Me acerqué ligeramente a su rostro y enarqué mis cejas a modo de pregunta. No es como si su erección necesitara una explicación, pero...

- Adelante, ¿quieres hacer algún comentario agudo sobre mi falta de control? - me retó con cierta arrogancia.

Estuve tentada.

Entonces recordé a la mujer del espejo. Y no sólo eso, sino también en cómo se sentía ella junto a él. Noté una punzada de envidia y de celos. Si podía acceder a una pizca de eso, tenía derecho.

Rocé sus labios sin ser consciente. Pensé que se apartaría, pero estaba más sorprendido que molesto. Pude ver un ligero titubeo, una pequeña lucha interna por decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo se controló. Poco a poco, la oportunidad de conseguir algo que me pertenecía, se me escapaba. Una sensación de injusticia me invadió.

Reaccioné por impulso. Me dejé guiar y le regalé una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y burla. Con suficiencia, susurré con desprecio la única palabra que podía causar un efecto inmediato.

Cobarde.

Seguramente comprendió la intención. Aún así, sus dedos se aferraron a mi nuca y el calor húmedo de su boca me envolvió. A los pocos segundos, quedé de nuevo contra el mostrador. A partir de ahí, empecé a perder la noción del resto. Sólo pensaba en dónde irían su boca y sus manos. Casi podía adivinarlo y disfrutar anticipando cada gesto.

Fuimos incapaces de detenernos hasta que estuvimos satisfechos. Hasta que atrapados en la misma cadencia, nuestros cuerpos se sintieron completamente complacidos.

Quise pensar que ese sería el punto final. Pero la atracción volvió a intensificarse en los días siguientes, y volvimos a caer. Y luego otra y otra vez. Y de algún modo, dejamos de encontrar razones para no sucumbir a la tentación.


	10. Chapter 10

Inmóvil

_(Gold)_

Habíamos creado una extraña dinámica. Tanto, que ya no distinguía cuándo quedábamos por intereses comunes y cuándo era una excusa. Habíamos mezclado hasta tal extremo obligaciones y placer, que quizá la separación ya no existía.

Llegué y me senté frente a ella.

Regina salió del otro lado del escritorio, y empezó a caminar a mi alrededor mientras me hablaba. Pasaba algo. No sabía qué era, pero había aprendido a desarrollar un gran instinto en lo relativo a esos detalles. Seguimos conversando sin llegar a ningún lado, hasta que en un momento dado, ella apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Aprovechando que tengo tu atención, voy a decirte algo – agregó como si fuera parte del mismo asunto. - A veces, me da la impresión de que piensas que sólo tú me... "deshaces" a mi. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también puedo hacerlo contigo...

Recordaba vagamente haber hecho algún comentario velado en nuestro último encuentro.

- ¿En serio?

En ese instante me di cuenta de qué sucedía.

A excepción de cabeza y cuello, no podía moverme. Entonces mi mente retrocedió unos segundos, al instante en que Regina había posado sus manos en mí.

Había usado un hechizo para dejarme paralizado. Cualquier movimiento voluntario estaba anulado.

- Tú y yo sabemos que esto no durará mucho, pero mientras tanto... – me explicó saliendo de su vestido y del resto de prendas

- ¿Vas a intentar divertirte? – pregunté poniéndolo en duda, con nuestra acostumbrada frialdad inicial.

Me sonrió con malicia sentándose a horcajadas. Desabrochó mi camisa y apartó gran parte de mi ropa. Luego se acercó a mi boca y depositó besos cortos. Envolvió una de mis manos entre las suyas colocándola en su cuello, y poco a poco la dejó resbalar hacia sus pechos.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hiciste esto? - me susurró.

Claro que lo recordaba. Había sido un par de días atrás, en el preciso momento en que su cuerpo llegaba al clímax. Había sido tan...

Me obligué a no pensar. No iba a caer en ese juego.

Hizo descender mis dedos sobre su abdomen, y volvió a besarme invadiendo ligeramente mi boca. Respondí. Y luego ella a mi. Y nuestras bocas terminaron enfrascadas en una cadena de réplicas que se volvió insostenible.

Noté como su pelvis se inclinaba hacia mi, presionando con fuerza y meciéndose insinuante. Era tan difícil no pensar en lo que quería hacer...

Traté de besarla y se apartó. Después me permitió disfrutarla unos segundos, mientras su cuerpo seguía encendiéndome con el movimiento. Interrumpió el beso para susurrarme algo, y escuché su voz jadeante hablándome."Me gusta... que me rompas". Me sentí endurecer. Clavé mis ojos en un punto incierto del despacho tratando de abstraerme. Odiaba admitir que no le había costado mucho motivarme.

Intentó besarme por enésima vez y busqué permanecer impasible. Sus manos se abandonaron entre mis piernas. No pude evitar gemir y ella aprovechó para atrapar mi boca. Mi erección se intensificó empezando a doler.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó torturándome con el roce de sus dedos, de sus pechos, de su lengua... pero pareció una eternidad. A veces me susurraba algo que empeoraba mi frustración y aumentaba mi deseo. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control.

Al fin me guió hacia ella, y tras elevarse se dejó caer despacio. Estaba tan húmeda, que al deslizarme en su interior casi parecía una prolongación de mi. Repitió la secuencia y el placer fue tan intenso que me sentí venir. Mordí mi labio inferior e intenté pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier cosa.

- ¿Demasiado? - me susurró al oído.

Moví mis manos ligeramente. El efecto del hechizo comenzaba a pasar. Por suerte para mi, ella se entretuvo repartiendo besos por mi cuello.

Recordé el espejo y algunas de las escenas. Evoqué una en particular. Quería revancha y me valdría de magia. En cuanto pude, posé mi mano en su vientre y permití que el calor fluyera. Apretó su cuerpo contra mi y la sentí gemir entre dientes. No aparté mis dedos y dejé que el ardor se expandiera.

- ¿Demasiado? - me burlé yo esta vez.

Todavía unidos, una pequeña parte del calor me alcanzó encendiéndome más. Ella empezó a moverse con impaciencia. Estábamos tan fuera de control, que bastaron unos segundos para cruzar el punto de no retorno. Ese en el que no hay nada que hacer para que tu cuerpo se frene. Ese en el que descarrilas y sucumbes.

Y cuando más satisfechos debíamos estar... quise más.

Aquel maldito hambre no se iba. El ardor y la necesidad seguían ahí. Continuaba sediento de ella, y por la forma en que su cintura presionaba contra mi, ella de mi. Quizá usar magia había sido un mal paso...

- ¿Un poco más? - pregunté con dificultad.

Ella asintió buscando mi boca.

Durante largo tiempo, tratamos sin éxito de aliviar nuestra sed. Por momentos, tuve la sensación de que cuanto más nos tocábamos, más queríamos hacerlo. Y tardamos bastante en entender, que si quieres apagar un fuego no sigues echándole leña.


	11. Chapter 11

_Alguien me preguntó qué había sido de Belle. Suelo poner ese tipo de cosas al inicio, pero se me pasó por completo.  
_

_Las ideas iniciales para este fic se me ocurrieron en los tiempos de Lacey. Y en contra de lo que pueda parecer por mis relatos, no es que no tenga mis preferencias rumbelle, sino que simplemente no comparto el desarrollo de ciertas partes. Así que podríamos decir que el fic está ubicado en esa época. Si lo preferís, en algún universo alternativo en el cual el tema de Lacey hubiera evolucionado de otro modo. En el que quizá (y más allá del final de temporada), Gold no se hubiera conformado de primeras con Lacey, y en el que hubieran seguido caminos distintos que quizá se volvieran a cruzar en el futuro (o no)._

_Y después de todo este rollo de explicación, aprovecho para decir que me queda poco. Muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

Venganza

_(Regina)_

Aún medio atrapada en mis sueños, sentí unas manos sobre mi. Debería haberme sobresaltado, pero había aprendido a reconocerle incluso en los mínimos roces.

Durante una fracción segundo, me pregunté cómo habíamos llegado a eso. A que no me preocupara que entrara a hurtadillas en mi habitación. A confiar en que las intenciones del otro serían buenas, a pesar de las grandes diferencias del pasado. Esa inesperada complicidad me desconcertaba.

Abrí mis ojos, y vi mis muñecas atadas en la cama. No con magia, sino al estilo tradicional. Y cuando tomé conciencia completa de la situación, sonreí. Si pensaba que así iba a controlarme...

- Adelante, hazlo – me retó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

No tardé ni dos segundos en entenderlo. Habíamos acordado no usar magia. No después de las consecuencias de la última vez. De hecho, sus palabras textuales después de lo sucedido, habían sido: "Si tú no utilizas magia, yo tampoco". Y era un problema, porque no me convenía entrar en ese juego. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía ser estar inmovilizada durante horas a su merced. Algo perfectamente viable, considerando que él dominaba mejor que yo ese hechizo. Por supuesto, sin contar con el truquito del calor...

Tuve el presentimiento de que la idea ya rondaba su cabeza, así que no iba a darle la excusa.

Le permití hacer.

Su rostro se acercó para besarme, mientras sus manos se perdían bajo el camisón. Descubrió mi piel, me acarició suavemente, y luego dejó que su boca se encargara. Primero rodó sobre mis pechos, y en seguida fue bajando con lentitud hacia mi vientre.

Su mano bajó entre mis muslos, tocándome sobre la ropa. Reaccioné al contacto mientras nuestros labios se entendían. Aspiró mi aliento y profundizó el beso. Retiró la lencería y rozó directamente mi sexo. Me puse peor. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi cuerpo al completo se revolvió.

Uno de sus dedos resbaló en mi. Gemí en su boca y arqueé mi espalda. Le sentí sonreír.

Se desvistió y se situó sobre mi. Sentí su erección contra mi entrada, y me supe ansiosa porque siguiera. La espera era demasiado...

Se deslizó una vez, rápida e inesperadamente. Perdí el control sobre mi voz que resonó en el cuarto. Se retiró y le maldije. No podía aguantar su pequeña venganza.

Cambió sus planes. Su boca se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi vientre, pero esta vez, siguió descendiendo hasta encontrar el punto exacto en que recrearse. No se detuvo. Continuó hasta que me convirtió en simple instinto. Hasta que sólo quedó esa necesidad primaria que no sabes cómo manejar. Hasta que me liberé.

Después soltó mis muñecas, y con su peso encima me descubrí buscando mi propia revancha. Quería demostrarle aún no sabía muy bien qué. Quizá que yo tampoco necesitaba de la magia para seducirle, o a lo mejor sólo era una pretexto.

Me las arreglé para ello. Desperté una parte de esa ansiedad que le había descubierto anteriormente. Le embauqué del mismo modo que él a mi. Y con su cuerpo encajándose contra el mío, le hice caer sin dificultad. Aunque en el proceso, no pudiera evitar que me arrastrara por segunda vez.


	12. Chapter 12

Problemas

No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Era algo insignificante, pero cada detalle sin importancia se iba sumando a los anteriores.

Apoyé las manos en mi escritorio.

Primero habían sido encuentros rápidos y ansiosos, cargados de necesidad e irritación. Era casi un castigo lidiar con los impulsos que despertábamos en el otro. Ahora era diferente. Disfrutábamos, quizá en exceso, del tiempo que compartíamos. Todo era lento y premeditado.

Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Luego estaba lo de esta mañana. Había ido a la tienda, y le había visto con Emma en la parte de atrás. Ella preguntaba sobre magia y él respondía con entusiasmo. Me vi reflejada en la escena porque también fue mi mentor.

Entonces sentí su aliento en mi nuca y sus manos bajo mi ropa. Las mismas que horas antes se habían posado en los hombros de esa mujer. Y yo sabía que era irracional dar tanta trascendencia al gesto, pero me molestaba.

Sus dedos se perdieron un poco más en mi cuerpo, mientras su pecho presionaba contra mi espalda.

Recordé la forma en que la hablaba. En como el tono de su voz había ido disminuyendo hasta volverse inaudible. Y la cercanía, la proximidad, la...

Experimenté una punzada de celos.

Nuestra relación era ya demasiado personal. Tenía que conseguir distanciarme un poco y regresar a esos inicios más... físicos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó y me conectó a la realidad. Las palpitaciones en mi vientre se intensificaban a medida que entraba en mi. Mientras avanzaba lentamente obligándome a contenerme. Por un momento odié aquello. Que me conociera de ese modo, que supiera llevarme a ese punto.

Me quedé quieta intentado evadirme.

- ¿Regina? - le escuché susurrar.

Le ignoré. Terminaríamos y luego vería cómo simplificar las cosas.

Se detuvo y me giró.

- ¿Qué va mal?

Me quedé sin habla. Comprendí que de alguna manera me estaba reclamando. Que era consciente de que una parte de mi no estaba dónde debía. Aquello no parecía serle suficiente.

Le atraje hacia a mi y me hundí en el calor de su boca. Enseguida me olvidé de todo, y nuestras caderas se concentraron en el mismo movimiento. Había un tipo de urgencia diferente.

Y fue entonces cuando entendí la gravedad del problema. Por esa extraña calma que me producía saber que yo no era un simple desahogo. Por esa sensación de caída al vacío en mi estómago, que se extendía en mi pecho. Deseaba que alguien me amara, y si no lo había conseguido me estaba acercando peligrosamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Puzzle

Invité a Gold a mi casa.

Por absurdo que pareciese, aquella era la primera vez que quedábamos con una única y clara intención. Queríamos estar juntos. Nada de acostarnos porque no podíamos más, o asaltarnos por sorpresa con el convencimiento de que el otro respondería.

En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, cuando ambos estábamos tumbados sobre la cama, uní las líneas que hasta ahora habían sido invisibles. Como si de repente hubiera descubierto el dibujo que escondía el puzzle.

Al día siguiente busqué entre unos libros viejos, sin saber exactamente qué debía encontrar. Confié en que al verlo, lo reconocería. Y lo hice. Después, fui a la tienda de Gold y tomé algo prestado. Lo usé y esperé.

Tres días más tarde, caminaba por una calle casi desierta esperando tener razón.

Así fue. Gold me asaltó y discutimos. Luego hablamos en la tienda sobre la magia y sus consecuencias, hasta que la conversación llegó al punto clave.

- Sé cuando alguien me roba. Lo quiero de vuelta y lo quiero ya.

Él también reconocía el diálogo. Creo que mentalmente rogó por una respuesta diferente.

- No puedo, ya lo usé.

Al ver su gesto de preocupación, saqué de mi bolso algo y lo dejé caer.

- No planeaba crear ninguna catástrofe. Conozco su poder, pero tenía que asegurarme de que funcionase – expliqué.

- Que funcionase, ¿el qué?

- Necesitaba un hechizo de ocultación. Uno más allá del tiempo y del espacio – respondí. Luego saqué un libro y lo puse sobre el mostrador. - Estabas equivocado. No es el tipo de espejo que creías. Te muestra... el futuro.

Leyó detenidamente la hoja que estaba marcada.

- Lo irónico es que si no hubiéramos visto ese futuro, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Así que para no cambiarlo, deberíamos hacer cada cosa tal cual se nos mostró.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Viviremos felices y comeremos perdices? - preguntó con escepticismo.

- Creo que sería mejor no tener un plan. Cuando se cierre el círculo, simplemente seguiremos a ciegas. Nada de espejos. A no ser... - inicié con preocupación - … que no quieras tener lo que has visto.

Empezó caminar de un lado a otro sin mediar palabra. Ocupándose de sus quehaceres sin molestarse en darme una respuesta.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Mi corazón latía con rapidez.

- Tengo que trabajar – me dijo al comprobar que aún le miraba.

Asentí, y me giré dispuesta a irme.

- Sé puntual – escuché a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta sorprendida. - Tienes que estar en mi casa antes de las doce – agregó con fingido desinterés.

Y simplemente, sonreí.

FIN

* * *

Nota final: si he sido lo bastante cuidadosa, todos los detalles del fic deberían encajar perfectamente. No estoy segura de si al leerlo tan fragmentado se perciba, pero confío en que si alguien lo hace de una vez, así sea.


End file.
